Feigling
by GreenRaindrops
Summary: FynnXAccess Oneshot


**Feigling**

"Access!"

Wer rief da nach ihm?

Der Schwarzengel öffnete missmutig ein Auge. Er hatte es sich auf einem dicken Ast gemütlich gemacht und faulenzte - das hieß, er schwänzte die Ausbildung.  
Der Himmel erstrahlte in seinem hellsten Blau und die Sonne schien angenehm auf ihn herab. Im Schatten des Baumes ließ es sich wunderbar aushalten.  
Auf dem Rücken liegend und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt lebte es sich wirklich gut. Er brauchte nur den Arm auszustrecken und eine Pellfrucht vom Baum zu pflücken und schon hatte er sogar etwas zu essen. Dass die Früchte noch unreif waren, kümmerte ihn nicht. Sie schmeckten ihm trotzdem.

"Access?"

Die Stimme holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
Der Engel mit den schwarzen Flügeln richtete sich mühsam auf und warf einen Blick unter sich.

"Endlich hab ich dich gefunden!"

Eine Engeldame mit langen, grünen Haaren stand unter dem Baum und blickte streng zu ihm hinauf, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Fynn. Und sie war ganz offensichtlich sauer.

"Was ist?", fragte er so desinteressiert wie möglich, während er sich insgeheim freute, dass sie nach ihm gesucht hatte - die Gründe hierfür waren ihm vollkommen egal.

"Rill-sama sucht dich", informierte sie ihn verärgert und blickte zu ihm auf, auf eine Antwort wartend.  
Ihre langen Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern und als eine Windböe sie erfasste, strich sie sich mit einer weichen Bewegung eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, den Blick unverwandt auf Access gerichtet.

Dieser jedoch zuckte er nur teilnahmslos die Schultern und gab sich so cool wie immer.  
"Na und?", gab er gleichgültig zurück.

Mit einem Satz erhob sich Fynn in die Lüfte und nahm auf einem Ast gegenüber Platz.  
Sie betrachtete ihn aus aufmerksamen Augen und er wich ihren bohrenden, prüfenden Blicken geschickt aus.  
Würde er sie ansehen, würde er doch nur wieder seine Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren. Er würde erröten, so wie immer, und nur rumstottern. Solange sie ihn neckte oder wütend auf ihn war, konnte er seine gespielte Apathie allem gegenüber, besonders ihr, leicht zur Schau stellen.  
Doch so, wie sie ihn manchmal anlächelte... da versank die ganze Welt um ihn herum und ihm fehlten einfach die Worte, weil ihr hübsches Lächeln alles in seinem Kopf löschte und ihn wort- und sprachlos werden ließ.  
Es war ein Lächeln, was sein Herz beinahe zum Schmelzen brachte.  
Dann war es vorbei mit seiner Schlagfertigkeit, mit seiner aufgesetzten Teilnahmslosigkeit, mit seinem Mut.

Er hatte schon so oft versucht, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen und niemals hatte er sich weiter getraut als nur nach ihrem Namen zu rufen. Sie antwortete stets höflich und fröhlich und wenn sie ihn mit ihren erwartungsvollen Augen ansah und ihn so lieb anlächelte, dann konnte er nicht anders - er sagte immer irgendetwas Dummes, nicht ohne puterot anzulaufen. Es war wie ein Fluch.  
In letzter Sekunde verließ ihn der Mut und er stand da wie ein völliger Idiot!  
Nicht selten jedoch endete das Ganze damit, dass er und Fynn sich in die Haare bekamen, denn sie neckte ihn gerne und er nahm damit vorlieb, seine wahren Gefühle geschickt - nun, eher ungeschickt - vor ihr zu verbergen.  
Dabei war er - der Schwarzengel Access Time - derjenige mit der weit und breit größten Klappe hier im Himmelreich. Und ER kniff vor einem Liebesgeständnis!  
Er war so ein Feigling.

Die selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken bereiteten ihm wieder schlechte Laune und ein Schatten legte sich über sein sowieso schon mürrisches Gesicht.  
Das war wieder einer dieser Momente. Toki und Cersia waren nicht in der Nähe - was selten genug vorkam - und sie waren alleine, während all die anderen Schwarzengel bei ihrer Ausbildung waren.

Allein. Ganz allein.

Der Schwarzengel versuchte, nervös einen Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken, doch dieser ließ sich nicht so einfach entfernen.

"Wenn du die Ausbildung schwänzt", tadelte Fynn ihn, "wirst du nie ein Grundengel."  
Bei diesen Worten lehnte sie sich zu ihm herüber und bohrte ihm sanft ihren Finger in die Brust.  
Access versteifte sich bei der Berührung und warf seiner Angebeteten einen verunsicherten Blick zu, die ihn jedoch nur schelmisch angrinste und kicherte.

Der Schwarzengel versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu fangen.

"Das interessiert mich auch nicht", gab er trotzig zurück.

Natürlich war das gelogen. Er wollte gerne ein Grundengel werden, mit diesen reinen, weißen Flügeln.  
In seinen geheimsten Gedanken malte er sich aus, wie er und Fynn harmonisch gemeinsam durch die Lüfte flogen und lachten. Der Himmel hing sprichwörtlich voller Geigen.  
Leider war das nur eine Fantasie, die sich mit Fynn's nächsten Worten auch sogleich verflüchtigte.

"Aber du weißt doch, dass nur eine handvoll Schwarzengel es schaffen", erklärte sie geduldig. "Möchtest du denn nicht dazugehören?"

Access schaute seine heimliche Liebe unsicher an.  
Natürlich wollte er dazugehören, aber das zugeben? Das würde er nie! Und schon gar nicht vor Fynn.

Sein Stolz ärgerte ihn schon wieder. Warum konnte er ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass er sie mochte und dass er alles für sie tun würde? Stattdessen verhielt er sich wie ein Idiot und machte alles falsch und redete nur Schwachsinn. Aus Angst, irgendetwas gestehen zu müssen, kleidete er sich in Ironie und Desinteresse, obwohl er alles andere als das verspürte.  
Aber Fynn war beliebt und freundlich, wie niemand anderes und hatte eine Menge Verehrer, darunter sogar Grundengel!

Nun, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er so viel Angst vor einer Zurückweisung, dass ihn das ganz starr machte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es innerlich überleben würde, wenn so jemand wie Fynn-chan ihn abwies. Nicht bei der Intensität seiner Gefühle...

Er hatte sie schon vom ersten Tag an gemocht, als sie ihm dieses Lächeln geschenkt hat.  
Access wusste nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit seitdem vergangen war und wann genau er sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte - hier im Himmel verlor man schnell den Überblick und Zeit spielte ohnehin keine Rolle.  
Doch er erinnerte sich an ihr Lächeln, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Sie hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und ihn angestrahlt und er hatte das Gefühl, er wäre in diesem Moment der einzige Schwarzengel auf der Welt - besser gesagt - im Himmel, gewesen, dem dieses Lächeln galt.  
Er wollte es für immer festhalten, er wollte, dass sie und ihr bezauberndes Lächeln für immer nur ihm gehörten.

Natürlich war er rot geworden, hatte keinen Ton rausbekommen und sie nur mit offenem Mund angestarrt.

Und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar:  
Er war so ein Feigling!

Sein Verhalten änderte sich auch mit der Zeit nicht. Die einzige Reaktion, die er zustande brachte, wenn Fynn ihn wieder einmal absolut aus dem Konzept brachte - was so ziemlich jedes Mal geschah, wenn sie auftauchte - war eben die Abwehr.  
Er verhielt sich abweisend und abwehrend, damit sie ja nicht auf die Idee kam, dass er sie mochte.

"Und die, die es schaffen, werden sogar mit einer Reise zur Erde belohnt!", schwärmte der hübsche Engel weiter und sah ihn aus leuchtenden grünen Augen an.  
Access Ausdruck wurde weicher, als er sie so sah, jedoch konnte er sich eine negative Antwort wieder nicht verkneifen. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall auf die Idee kommen, dass er das auch wünschte.

"So'n Unsinn", winkte er mit einem überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck ab und rümpfte zum Nachdruck seiner Worte die Nase.

Fynn schien erst überrascht, doch dann fixierte sie ihn aufmerksam.

"Möchtest du denn nicht einmal zur Erde reisen?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig.

Access wurde schon wieder ganz nervös.  
Ihre Fragen setzten ihn so unter Druck, als handelte es sich um Ja/Nein-Fragen, die man entweder nur richtig oder falsch beantworten konnte. Und er hatte eine Höllenangst davor, etwas Falsches zu sagen.

Doch wieder übermannt ihn sein defensives Verhalten.

"Das ist alles nur Quatsch", antwortete er ihr und machte dazu eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, wandte sich wieder von Fynn ab, die leise vor sich hin lächelte.

Er fragte sich, warum sie sich hier immer noch mit ihm aufhielt, denn in der Zeit, die sie hier mit ihm verbrachte, blieb sie ebenfalls wie er dem Unterricht fern. Auch, wenn sie ihn suchen sollte, war sie nicht dazu befugt, sich so viel Zeit für ihn herauszunehmen.  
Sie sollte ihm lediglich bescheid sagen und wieder zurückkehren. So machte es zumindest jeder andere, wenn er nach Access suchte.

Während er sich aus Trotz eine weitere Pellfrucht pflückte, legte Fynn lächelnd den Kopf schief.

"Die sind noch nicht rei...", wollte sie ihn gerade aufmerksam machen, nicht so empört wie sonst immer, als er den Arm ausstreckte und ihr, ohne sie anzusehen, auch eine Frucht hinhielt.

Der grünhaarige Engel zögerte kurz, doch anstatt ihn zu ermahnen, griff sie nach der angebotenen Pellfrucht und für einen kurzem Moment berührten sich die Hände der Beiden, was Access' Wangen dazu veranlasste, einen rosa Schimmer anzunehmen.

Fynn warf ihm einen neugierigen und dennoch verlegenen Blick zu, aus ihren Augen sprach der pure Sanftmut, als sie ihm schließlich leise dankte und schmunzelte.  
"Dummkopf", kicherte sie verhalten und betrachtete zärtlich die Frucht, bevor sie sie wegsteckte.

Access deutete das als ein Zeichen. Sie schimpfte nicht und war anscheinend gut gelaunt und sie hatte sein Geschenk angenommen - okay, es war nur eine geklaute Pellfrucht, aber er hatte sie für sie gepflückt und sie hatte sie wortlos angenommen.  
Er schöpfte neuen Mut.

"F... Fynn...", setzte er an und betrachtete alles um sich herum, nur nicht die grünhaarige Schönheit, die ihn nun interessiert musterte.

"Äh, also, ich...", stotterte der Schwarzengel, der sonst nicht um Worte verlegen war, doch Fynn störte sich nicht daran. Geduldig schaute sie ihn an und wartete auf seine nächsten Worte.  
Sein Herz schlug so wild, dass er kurzzeitig befürchtete, es würde seine Brust zersprengen und er klammerte sich hilfesuchend an den Ast.

Jetzt, sagte er sich.

Ich liebe dich. Ganz einfach.

Dann wagte Access es, ihr ins Angesicht zu sehen.  
Das war ein großer Fehler, stellte er sogleich schon fest, denn ihre gutmütigen Augen und ihr argloser Gesichtsausdruck brachten seine Entschlusskraft ziemlich ins Wanken und wenn sein Gesicht nicht vorher dem einer Tomate glich, dann tat es das jetzt ganz bestimmt.

Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte sich umständlich von ihr ab.

Nun kam ihm das kleine Flämmchen Hoffnung, das ihn ihm aufgeflackert war, ziemlich dumm vor.  
Warum sollte sich Fynn, von allen bewundert und bei allen bliebt, für so jemanden wie ihn interessieren?

Er war ein Faulpelz und hatte nicht viel übrig für die Arbeit. Oder aber er hatte einfach nicht genug Motivation.  
Das Problem war nur, dass seine ständige Sehnsucht und seine düsteren Gedanken, nicht gut genug zu sein, ihn noch tiefer in sein Selbstmitleid hineinsogen und seine Antriebskraft dabei auch auf der Strecke blieb.  
Es war ein Teufelskreis. Keine Fynn, keine Motivation, schlechter Eindruck, keine Fynn...

Access schaute grimmig vor sich hin.

"Access...?", fragte Fynn fast schon hoffnungsvoll und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, schenkte ihm wieder einmal ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
"Was wolltest du sagen?"

Augenblicklich daran erinnert, wie törichtes war, von ihm anzunehmen, es sei wirklich eine gute Idee ihr seine Liebe gestehen zu wollen, erschien auf seinem Gesicht ein falsches, aufgesetztes Grinsen.

"Solltest du nicht wieder zurückfliegen? Sonst kommen noch deine ganzen Verehrer nach dir suchen", riet er ihr und konnte den spottenden Tonfall, der sich in seine Stimme mischte, nicht unterdrücken.

Sein überhebliches Grinsen verschwand jedoch aus seinem Gesicht, als er sah, wie dieser Satz alle Hoffnung aus Fynn's hübschen Antlitz trieb und sie den Kopf senkte.

Dann nickte sie langsam.

"Wie du meinst", murmelte sie ohne jegliches Empfinden und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

Hoffnungslos blickte er sie an. Da war es schon wieder. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, irgendetwas Dummes musste immer aus seinem losen Mundwerk kommen und obwohl er es im ersten Augenblick für einen gelungenen Witz hielt, schien es die Engel um ihn herum immer nur abzustoßen.

Vor allen Dingen Fynn. Wie oft hatte er es schon bei ihr verpatzt? Wie oft hatte er die Chance gehabt? So oft. Und so oft hatte er sie nicht genutzt, hatte nur den Schwanz eingezogen wie ein feiger Hund und dann kamen diese Worte wie von ganz alleine heraus.

Wie eine höhere Macht.  
Oder höhere Dummheit, besser gesagt.

Dann schaute sie wieder zu ihm hoch und blickte ihn streng an.  
Unerbittlicher hätte auch Rill-samas Gesichtsausdruck nicht sein können.

Access schauderte. War er mal wieder zu weit gegangen?

Fynn strich einmal über ihre Kleidung.  
"Jedenfalls, du solltest zurückgehen. Ich habe dir die Nachricht überbracht, also ist meine Aufgabe vollbracht", versuchte sie so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen.

Dann hielt sie doch noch kurz inne.

"Bis zum nächsten Mal, Access...", murmelte sie mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, der Access seine eigene Enttäuschung widerspiegelte.

Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, hatte er keine mehr, denn schon schwang sie sich von dem Ast gegenüber in die Lüfte und flatterte in Windeseile davon.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie sich aus seinem Blickfeld verflüchtigt, während er noch immer sehnsüchtig auf den Punkt im Himmel starrte, an dem sie verschwunden war.

"Bis zum nächsten Mal, Fynn-chan...", flüsterte er ihr reumütig hinterher, natürlich viel zu spät, während er den Kopf über seine eigene Dummheit schüttelte.

Er war ja so ein Feigling!

Beim nächsten Mal würde er es ihr sagen. Ganz bestimmt.

Beim nächsten Mal...


End file.
